


the victor and her prize

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: John Egbert/Vriska Serket Moirallegiance, Multi, Party Games, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: "The next time I agree to a party game with you and Terezi, I am going to need you to be my better judgment."





	the victor and her prize

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Vriska Day!

"The next time I agree to a party game with you and Terezi, I am going to need you to be my better judgment." John doesn't look sound upset, just rueful. It's a good look on him.

"I'll be your _best_ possible judgment," Vriska assures him.

"Just remove me from the situation," he goes on, insistent. "Drag me to a dark room, hold me down, pap me until I see the error of my ways."

"Sure, sure." She pats his back, enjoys the warmth of it. "Are you ready?"

"No." He cuddles closer, so she doesn't think he's scared, or anything. Just nervous. "Explain to me why Terezi isn't the one who's getting spanked here? She was the loser of Troll Twister, it was her."

"Don't be stupid, John," Vriska all but purrs. "I've got her kismesis here, helpless, and I'm going to hurt you and she won't get to hear any of it."

Vriska's not even going to leave marks! There's going to be nothing for Terezi to lick. Maybe teartracks, if she's lucky.

"All right," John says. "I can see the appeal." If that's the truth, he can play with them next time. All three of them could be the stakes. "And of course I understand what she'd get out of it, if you had lost."

"Oh?" Vriska knows she sounds less airy than she wants to be. "What's that?"

"Well, the same thing in reverse. She'd have your moirail alone, vulnerable. Across her knees, I guess? And she'd comfort me and you wouldn't get to see it."

The scene he described is _horrible_ , and Vriska wants it all of a sudden. They can do it another night. They have a lot of nights ahead of them.

Her hand's still on his back, but feels heavier right now. He is calming down, and she loves it when he does. He lets her run a hand through his hair.

"Ready?" He doesn't say anything this time, so she knows he means yes.


End file.
